


Empty Classroom

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is horny and somehow manages to convince Kurt to have sex in an empty classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Classroom

Blaine knows that he should be used to Kurt’s tight pants by now.

It’s not as if he doesn’t know what’s beneath them, doesn’t know what the round, firm ass looks like, what it feels like beneath his palms or what the skin tastes like against his lips.

But having to watch his boyfriend wiggle his ass with every sway of his hips in these sinfully tight white pants for a whole day without being able to  _do_  any of these things was slowly driving him crazy.

The rest of the school day passes way too slow and when Mr. Schue is finally done with handing them out their assignments for the next week and wishes them a nice weekend, Blaine can’t jump out of his seat fast enough, nearly knocking Tina over as he rushes over to where Kurt is packing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Hey boyfriend,” Kurt says with a big smile playing on his lips and completely oblivious to the other boy’s inner turmoil  “So, what do you think, should we stop at the Lima Bean and grab some coffee or head straight home to-HEY!”

Blaine interrupts him by firmly grabbing his arm and literally bursting out of the room, dragging a very confused Kurt along with him.

“Blaine! H-hey, stop, where are we going?!” Kurt says while trying to wriggle his arm out of his boyfriend’s grasp.

“Can’t talk,” is all that Blaine mumbles out before finally coming to a halt in front of an empty classroom.

He glances nervously around the hall, looking for any sign of students or teachers before opening the door and stepping inside, pulling Kurt with him.

“Okay, Blaine, you’re starting to scare me, what’s going on with you?” Kurt demands, crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising one of his eyebrows as he watches the smaller boy close the door behind them.

Blaine is about to reply but then his gaze lingers on Kurt’s lips a little too long, his beautiful, pink, soft, warm lips and before he can stop himself he closes their distance by bringing their mouths together in a kiss.

Despite being startled at first, it doesn’t take long until Kurt’s kissing back in earnest, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck and drawing him closer.

“ _Mmph_ , oh god Blaine, did I accidently put on some aphrodisiac or something? What’s going on today,” Kurt says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Before Blaine can stop himself, he blurts it out.

“I need to fuck you.”

Kurt’s eyes grow large, his mouth hanging open as he tries to comprehend Blaine’s words.

“You…,” he starts, his brows furrowed in confusion and a small blush spreading over his face.

“Please, Kurt, “ he pleads, his voice trembling a little. “Let’s just…let’s just do it, right here, okay? I want you so bad, you’re driving me crazy.”

“Blaine have you lost your mind? We’re at school!"

“So what? There’s nothing wrong with being a little bit adventurous, Kurt,” Blaine replies, sounding a little offended at Kurt’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Well, sorry if I don’t find the prospect of having our teachers or fellow students walk in on you fucking me over a desk very thrilling.”

“You could also ride me on a chair, if you prefer-“

“Blaine, stop it!”

“Why are you yelling at me?! This is your fault anyway!” Blaine bursts out, his voice rising dramatically.

Kurt cocks his head a little and gives him a disbelieving look. “My fault?!”

“Yes!” Blaine exclaims loudly before the words just blurt out of him,“if it weren’t for you wearing these tight pants that make me think about fucking you senseless basically the whole time I wouldn’t be in that state right now in the first place and just so you know I had like zero sleep last night, because I couldn’t sleep at first I tried counting sheep but then the sheep turned into you and soon your clothes vanished and so you were jumping over the fence naked with your cute little ass bouncing with every jump and I must have fallen asleep because  I was suddenly in a room filled with like a hundred versions of you and I love you Kurt, I really do but that was terrifying and then I woke up again and spent the rest of the night watching porn and long story short: I’ve had a permanent erection pretty much since last night and then you have to wear these pants and shake your ass in front of my face for the whole day and oh god Kurt, I AM LOSING MY MIND!”

Kurt just looks at him with a shocked and slightly concerned expression.

“…Wow.”

Blaine exhales loudly through his nose; his head spinning and feeling his face heat up as the realization of what he’d just confessed hits him fully.

“Did I look cute when I jumped over the fences?”

Blaine squints his eyes a little, confused at the nature of Kurt’s question. “Of course.”

“Good,” he says, before pressing his lips together, desperately trying to hold his laughter inside but a few moments later his whole body jerks and he has to steady himself on the desk behind him to not fall over from laughing.

Despite trying hard not to, Blaine can’t help but join in, too.

“This is not funny, Kurt. I’m  _suffering_ , here. Honestly, suffering!” he says, trying to keep a straight face.

“Okay, so…what you’re saying is that you’ve been permanent horny for nearly 24 hours by now and that you need to have sex right now or you’ll lose your mind and probably turn into a very dangerous killing machine if we don’t do it right here and right now, is that correct?”

Blaine rolls his eyes a little at the exaggerations but finds himself nodding, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Okay, just to be clear, if anyone walks in on us,  _you’re_  going to be the one to tell my dad about how this was completely your idea, understood?”

“Great, that’s like agreeing to my death sentence,” Blaine mumbles before grinning a little and pressing the taller boy up against the desk.

Their hands are now roaming hungrily over each other’s bodies, Kurt’s own arousal sparked by the feeling of Blaine’s body pressed snug against him, and it doesn’t take too long until the sound of belts unbuckled and zippers undone can be heard.

“Fuck, Kurt, finally, you have no idea how agonizing this whole day has been,” Blaine groans when he feels Kurt’s hands caressing him through his underwear, a wet spot forming where the head of his cock is rubbing against the soft fabric.

“You really want me, huh?” Kurt pants out before he pulls Blaine’s underwear down and takes his hard cock into his hand, enjoying the feeling of the pulsing and hot flesh in his palm.

“Oh, god, yes, please, “ the smaller boy whimpers, his hands gripping tightly onto Kurt’s waist to steady himself as Kurt gives him a few, short strokes.

“Wait, do we have condoms? And oh my god, what about lube? There is no way I’m doing that without -“

“Yeah, calm down, I always carry some with me for…um, emergencies.”

Kurt can’t help but snort. “Emergencies?”

Shrugging a little, Blaine replies, “Yeah, I mean what if we get lost in the woods on one of our walks someday and get into the mood…you know,”

Kurt shakes his head and mutters something under his breath as he feels Blaine pull away from him to get the lube.

Seconds later, he’s back, opening the bottle and pouring a good amount onto his fingers.

It’s only now that it dawns on Kurt what they’re actually about to do, the possibility of getting caught sends a shiver to run down his spine.

“We’re insane, Blaine, we’re actually completely nuts and out of our minds, I can’t believe I’m letting this happen,” Kurt groans as he pulls his underwear down and turns around to bend over the desk, exposing his naked backside to the other boy.

Blaine feels his cock throb at the sight of Kurt’s pale, round cheeks and in one swift movement, he’s right behind him, his hard cock rubbing up against the soft skin of the other boy’s ass.

“Fuck, Kurt, you have no idea, how often I’ve been thinking about this today,” he growls, gripping the flesh of Kurt’s ass and kneading it in his hands, rutting up against him, causing both of them to gasp out.

His breathing heavy and with the blood is rushing in his ears, Blaine lets one slippery finger trace against Kurt’s hole, spreading his cheeks a little with his free hand and letting out a low groan at the sight. “You look so hot like this, so fucking hot,” he murmurs absently before pushing the first finger in.

Kurt takes in a sharp breath, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock where precum is beading at the tip, before he begins to push back slowly against the movements of his boyfriend's fingers.

Blaine's cock is achingly hard by now, pulsing and hot between his legs and it takes all of his self-control to go slow and to take his time in properly preparing Kurt for his cock.

Soon, he adds a second finger, savoring the small gasps and moans Kurt lets out as his body relaxes more and more around his fingers, allowing him to slide deeper inside.

Suddenly, Blaine's fingers brush against his prostate and Kurt can't help but cry out.

“Shhh, do you want us to get caught?” Blaine warns him in a firm voice but with a grin playing on his lips as he continues to work his fingers inside Kurt’s body.

“Well, excuse me but it’s not that easy!” he grits outs, desperately pushing his ass back against Blaine’s fingers.

“Hey, you think you’re ready now?” he asks after a while and when Kurt gives him a small nod, he quickly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his pants – something Kurt would scold him for if he’d seen it – and rolls the condom on before positioning the head of his cock against Kurt’s hole. He takes a deep breath, just rubbing the head against the slippery opening before gripping both sides of Kurt’s hips and thrusting forward.

When he feels Blaine push in, Kurt is somewhat grateful about being bent over the desk - the position allowing him to successfully muffle his loud moans by burying his face into the crook of his elbow.  Blaine doesn’t give him as much time to adjust as usual and soon the smaller boy starts thrusting his hips back and forth at a fast pace, causing Kurt’s body to be pushed up harder and harder against the desk with every quick roll of his hips. Kurt knows their little adventure will leave him with bruises on his skin, but he’s too far gone to care about that now. The thick and blunt pressure of Blaine spreads him wide open, the hot glide of his cock inside of him making him want to spread his legs even further, needing Blaine to take him harder and fuck him deeper.

Blaine doesn’t last long, pistoling his cock into Kurt’s body with a hard and fast rhythm, before his whole body spasms as he spills into the condom, his cock buried up to the hilt inside Kurt’s body and digging his teeth into the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s neck to stifle the loud sob escaping him.

Kurt cries out, the sound muffled by his arm, as he feels Blaine teeth against his skin. At the feeling of Blaine’s softening cock slipping out of him, he pushes himself upwards and turns around, grabbing the other boy’s face and crashing their mouths together in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

Without needing to say anything, Blaine knows what he needs and wraps his warm hand around his boyfriend's cock, stroking him to his own orgasm while letting their tongues glide against each other, both of them moaning into the kiss as Kurt comes in hot white spurts all over Blaine’s hand.

They are still a bit light-headed and in the afterglow of their orgasms when they hear footsteps outside in the halls.

“Oh god,” Kurt whispers, completely horrified.

They both stare at the door knob with their eyes bulging out, their bodies frozen in spot and their hearts drumming against their chests.

Then the door creaks open.

“Whoa, dude.”

Brett nearly topples over when he takes in the view before him.

Kurt and Blaine are still frozen to the same spot, their pants around their ankles, shirts unbuttoned, skin flushed and with several parts of their bodies sprinkled with Kurt’s come.  

“I-it’s not what it looks like, we were just…um, we, uhhh...” Blaine stutters as all color drowns from his face.

Brett simply gives a small shrug and walks towards one of the tables on the other side of the room, grabs a lonely book that’s been lying on it and makes his way back to the door. He stops for a second, looking back at them, then back at the door, and then back at them and back to the door again.

“We’re a hallucination,” Kurt simply says, after finding his voice again.

“Holy crap,” Brett says, a grin appearing on his face while he nods his head a little.

Then, he turns his head towards the door again, mumbling something about needing to talk to Reverend Ben, and then he’s gone.

Within seconds, both boys have their pants pulled back on - not caring much about the rest of their appearance – and their bags slung around their shoulders as they literally shoot out of the room, both of them bursting out into giggles as they’re running through the nearly empty halls of the school.

“I hope you know, that I hate you, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt manages to pant out as they’re still running, with their hands intertwined. “The next time you’re not able to sleep because of your dick, I want you to think about that exact moment right now so you’ll never ever get me into a situation like this again,” he continues, trying to sound angry but not able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

 

 


End file.
